


Over Shot

by TheBoredBookworm



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Gency, Multi, One Shot Collection, bunnyribbit
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-14
Updated: 2017-09-14
Packaged: 2018-12-29 17:29:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12089874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheBoredBookworm/pseuds/TheBoredBookworm
Summary: One-shot dump for the Overwatch drabbles I do on Tumblr. I take requests over there every now and then for all ships that aren't my hard NOTPs so feel free to send me a request whenever they are open.Request Prompt will be in the note before every chapter. Chapter Titles contain the ship so clicking the chapter index will help you find drabbles for the ship you want. Tags will be edited as I add new drabbles





	1. Gency

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 101 Fluffy Prompt Request for codename-zenaida: “I wasn’t planning on asking you, but it appeared to me that life is short. Will you marry me?" Gency

Check ups were frequent when Genji first joined Overwatch. The work of Blackwatch was no easy task and almost every time he returned, Angela would have something new to repair. Sometimes it was one of his prosthetic acting up or jamming and other times it was a bullet in the arm. Either way, he refused to let any other doctor treat him, insisting that Angela was the only one he trusted with his new body. And she did everything she could to make sure he was properly treated. 

“I won’t always be here to patch you up Genji,” she finally said one day.

“What do you mean Doctor?”

“I do have to go on my own missions, I won’t always be here when you get back from a mission. You should learn to take better care of yourself and to let other doctors see you.”

“I can just wait until you return.”

He was starting to frustrate her. Angela liked Genji’s company and didn’t mind being his primary doctor. But she knew he would not make any recovery if he continued to close himself off. He was making some progress, Genji would sometimes joke with her during his check ups, some jokes bordering flirting which showed her a glimpse of his former life, and she would sometimes see him at lunch with his fellow Blackwatch members. But he was closed off to anyone else. 

Maybe getting him to see another doctor would could be a start.

“What if I don’t come back one day?”

He didn’t respond. Angela wasn’t really expecting a serious one from him. She finished wrapping his arm and started to sign off the forms on her desk saying he was good to go. 

When she turned back to him, she found him kneeling on the ground.

“Genji what are yo-”

“I wasn’t planning on asking you, but it appeared to me that life is short. Will you marry me?”

Angela was caught off guard by his the seriousness in his voice. She almost believed him until she noticed the corners of his mouth picking up into a smile. A laugh escaped her lips.

“Honestly Genji, if your sense of humor has returned I think you should be fine with trusting a doctor other than me. I’m sure they would all love your jokes.”

His little prank sent her heart racing, but he was making progress and that meant more to her than anything else.


	2. BunnyRibbit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 101 Fluffy Prompt Request for transkurootetsurou: “Our AC is out and it’s the middle of the summer." BunnyRibbit

Hana and Lucio had only been living together for about a month. They still had a lot to learn about living with each other. So Hana wasn’t all that surprised to come home and find Lucio with his head in the freezer.

“Lucio?”

“Yeah Song?

“Do I need to ask?

“Our AC is out and it’s the middle of the summer.”

Hana couldn’t help but laugh at her boyfriend’s ridiculous antics. 

“It’s not even that hot today. If the heat is really getting to you then we can go to the community pool.”

Hana pulled Lucio’s head out of the freezer and laughed again at the situation. 

“It’s too hot to go out,” said Lucio while leaning against Hana. “I feel like I’ll melt on the spot.”

“No wonder you are so bad at video games, you really can’t take the heat.”

“Hey!”

She playfully pushed him off of her and walked towards their room, “Hurry up and change so we can get to the pool before it gets too crowded.”


End file.
